naliffandomcom-20200215-history
Nalif Wiki
Welcome to the Nalif Wiki Nalif is a Youtuber who has been childhood friends with Tobuscus. Nalif's 'friends' (Nalifans) are welcome to add to this wiki and help him get more subscribers. Nalif on Youtube Nathan Tetzlaff or "Nalif" currently resides in Los Angeles, and his birthday is January 27th. He had two pets (Willy the bird (now passed) and Wally the dachsund), which he sometimes "yells" at during his videos. He is childhood friends with the well known Toby Turner, or Tobuscus, and he has his own youtube page. His youtube videos consist of "Let's Plays" where Nalif plays through videogames (usually in ten minute intervals) while commenting. His comments consist of him talking about the game, talking about what's going on in his life, or just talking to his fans (he refers to those who watch his videos as 'friends'). He currently has 24,446 subscribers, and a total of 4,246,417 video views on his page. His demographic includes males and females between the ages of 13 and 24. His videos include him playing through games such as Contra III: The Alien Wars, Cryostasis, Cave Story, Limbo, Super Meat Boy, Reckoning, Bioshock, Bioshock 2, Penumbra Overture, Penumbra Black Plague, Alan Wake, Clock Tower, Crysis, Lone Survivor, The Walking Dead, Diablo 3, Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Happy Wheels (the first game of his to use a facecam), Dark Souls, They Bleed Pixels, League of Legends, Dishonored, Metro 2033, Amnesia: Justine, Hotline Miami, Dead Space, Dead Space 3, The Witch's House, Mad Father, and Bioshock Inifinite. (Also was seen playing Left 4 Dead 2 with Tobuscus). He has teamed up with one Ms. Moonica for a few commentaries he features on his channel, which include Slender, SCP-087-B, and Bloody Trapland. He has over 700 videos, and he uploads new videos daily. When he is unable to upload new Let's Plays, he will upload highlights from different games of his.When he doesn't do a Let's Play, he will record himself telling a scary story, which he has called "Story Time with Nalif." According to his channel, the following is what he uses to record his videos: "I record with Dxtory and edit in Premiere. My current PC: AMD Thubian 2.8GHz Radeon HD 6950 G.Skill Ripjaws 8gigs DDR3 1600 Crucial 65gb SSD SeaSonic X650 Silverstone Fortress Headphones: Sennheiser PC 350 Keyboard: Filco brown tenkeyless Mouse: Razer Mamba Microphone: Audio-technica AT2020 Webcam: Logitech C910" 'Catch Phrases and Repeated Actions' In his videos, Nalif often repeats certain catch phrases and certain actions, such as the following: "Nooooooooo!" (Often accompanied by slow motion) "Shut up bird!" "It was the jump button." (Meatboy videos) "Sweeeet!" (Often high pitched) "Welcome back friends! When last we left off..." (Beginning of videos) "If you were entertained, press the subscription button at the top middle." "Until then. Ho ho!" "Why/How is this real?" "How am i not dead yet/I'm dead" "I've gotta feeling." (May or may not be followed by "tonight's gonna be a good night.") "Easy peezy (lemon scented febreezey)." "It's gonna be great, I can't wait." "I derped." "Go to sleep." (Said when trying to kill an enemy) "Sick!" "Hold my beer, watch this!" "What the foop?" (He censors himself) "What the hell?" "Pfffffffft" "Unsubscribed." "What's my name?/I don't even know my name right now." (Often said when deep in gameplay) "Oh no." "Nooo! My only weakness!" (Often said when defeating an enemy) "Peace!" (Often said when leaving something/someone behind) "15 minutes later..." (Often appears when he cuts multiple failed attempts) Often slips into a Sean Connery accent in his gameplays. Sometimes does a "Terminator" voice. ("Come with me if you want to live") Often, after dying multiple times, Nathan will play in complete silence until he can beat whatever challenge he is facing. Sometimes stops to meditate. Often says the word "broseph." Makes a lot of "that's what she said" jokes. Often switches to Ogmo character when Meatboy fails him. Often beatboxes during some of his Penumbra and Cryostasis videos. Often hums the Pirates of the Caribbean theme song. Can have the best day ever, and the worst day ever all in one video. Often has the hiccups. Often drinks his coffee during videos. Has a big heart and saves all the little sisters in the Bioschock series. Has a soft spot for little girls, such as the little sisters in Bioshock and Clementine in The Walking Dead (maybe that's why he has a pedo bear key on his keyboard...). Laughs when he's scared. (Refer to Penumbra Black plague part 3) Will respond to his fans comments. Has a outro which plays a tune, then has one of his catchphrases play before fading to black. Links Nathan's main Youtube page: http://www.youtube.com/user/Nalif?feature=g-all-u Nathan's facebook: https://www.facebook.com/#!/NalifGames Nathan's Twitter: https://twitter.com/#!/NalifGames Latest activity Category:Browse